A Little bit of sun makes people do silly things
by Aaron'Dimples'Hotchner
Summary: What happens when a bit of harmful joking about, gets the team all hot and bothered! I'm rubbish at summaries, hopefully story is better? Rated M for future chapters maybe!
1. Chapter 1

A little of sun makes people do silly things

**Well this is my third attempt at a fandom story, the first that I've actual done enough to finished and publish. I never realised how people pull off all these brilliant stories when I found it so hard just to come up with this and I know it's not good. Anyway, I love criminal minds and I just wish that TPTB would have given us a little Hotch/Prentiss love thing! ANYWAY…. Feel free to add constructive criticism, and I mean constructive, don't leave hateful review because nobody likes nasty people and also writing doesn't come naturally to me, i like to read more than write. There are most likely spelling and grammar mistakes so I apologise in advance.**

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own Criminal minds, its characters or ****anything associated with them. If I did, Paget wouldn't have left, Hotch and Emily would at least be having a secret relationship and so would Morgan and Garcia!**

It was getting late into the evening. Everyone was getting fed up. The team had been in Miami for 3 days now and no closer to catching their suspect. Rossi was starting to nod off in the corner, Reid was annoying Morgan with his statistics, JJ was on the phone with Will and Henry, Hotch was just hunched over a desk, wondering why they bothered coming her, when all the information they had so far, they could of got back in DC, but Noooooo, the girls had to convince him to take the case, just so that when they were finished up, they could all spend the day on muscle beach, much to Reid's dismay. This left Garcia and Emily. Garcia was asleep having spent most of the day stuck inside, in front of a few dated computer screens. She had spent the last hour arguing with Kevin and this had her tiered out, so she decided she would close her eyes until someone decided to tell them all to call it a night. Emily had managed to fight Derek for the only comfy chair in the room they were allocated at the local station. Emily was leaning back in the chair, both feet up on the desk, staring at Hotch. She just sat there staring at him, wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Wondering what I t would be like to taste him, to run her tongue over his, wondering what that tongue could do to her. It wasn't the first time she had thought this. She had done this too many times to count since she started at the BAU. She could feel her cheeks begin to burn as she got carried away with her thoughts, she was getting so turned on just from thinking about him kissing her lips, her neck and breasts, her stomach, her hot delicious core. She was so lost in her fantasy that she didn't notice when Hotch turned round and looked in her direction. He did a double take and started to look around at what she was staring at, not realising it was him. Hotch reached out on the table for a piece of paper, looked back up again at Emily and scrunched the paper into a ball and threw it at her; he swiftly turned back a round, as if it wasn't him that threw it. **"What the f...!"** Emily muttered quietly, no one looked towards her, so she passed it off, waiting to see if somebody decided to play silly beggars and do it again. Hotch sat with his back to Emily, stifling a laugh in JJ's direction. JJ noticed this and just raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, confused as to what had him with a shit eating grin on his face. Still curious as to what hit her on the chest, Emily looked up at the exact time JJ had a smirk on her face**. "Right Miss Jureau, paybacks a bitch!"** Emily said quietly, picking up a small pencil rubber off the desk she was at. Emily waited until JJ turned round to continue talking to Will. Prentiss picked up a case file and opened it, getting ready to use it to shield her face. Emily was pre occupied with getting JJ back; she wasn't paying attention to who was staring at her this time. Emily launched the rubber across the room, aiming for any part of JJ's body she could hit, unfortunately for JJ; it smacked her right, bang in the middle of the back of her head. **"Shit!"** Emily muttered, quickly shoving the file in front of her face. ** "OUCH, what the fuck was that?"** JJ said, turning around getting the whole rooms attention at her outburst.

Hotch sat there, smirking to himself. He knew Emily wouldn't think it was him, plus, he had an excellent poker face. He quickly spun round in his chair, facing JJ. He couldn't help but have a little giggle to himself. He noticed JJ giving him a confused look and decided not to tell her what he had done; he thought it would be more fun this way. Hotch gave it a minute or so before he turned back round to face towards Emily, sticking on his poker face. He noticed her eying up her friend with an evil look in her eyes_**. "No! Surely not? Prentiss must think JJ threw the offending bit of paper? Oh, this is going to better than my original plan! If I know P**__**rentiss well enough and I know that look she has, she is going for payback, payback that should be for me! This is going to be fun"**_ Just as Hotch finished that thought , he picked up his coffee to take a sip, he noticed Prentiss pick up a case file and open it, then reached across the desk she was at and picked up what looked like a white pencil rubber. Five seconds later, she threw it, straight across the room, right at her best friend and hit her right in the back of her head. Hotch didn't have time to swallow his coffee, as he ended up spitting it out of his mouth as he watched the rubber hit his subordinate. Reid unfortunately got hit by Hotch's coffee**. "Eww, Hotch what was that for?"** Hotch was trying to control his giggle, which wasn't easy considering the destination of where his coffee landed. **"Sorry Reid! Went down the wrong hole!" ** Hotch said trying not to laugh even more as Reid's, so called, angry face disappeared into that of a scared school boy! Reid hadn't noticed the real reason for Hotch's mishap and just carried with what he was doing, which he soon realised was nothing.

Morgan was the first one to speak up about JJ's outburst, not really paying attention to Hotch spitting his coffee all over Reid, but still stifled a giggle**. "What's up ba****by girl?"** JJ spoke in an annoyed tone, **"something just hit me on the head and I know someone threw it cos it hit the back of my head" **Something caught Derek's eye on the floor underneath Reid's chair. He bent down to pick it up and gave it JJ**. "Catch baby ****girl, was it this?"** JJ caught it and examined it,** "I don't know, it hit the BACK of my head, so I didn't see it coming MORGAN",** She said as the emphasized his name. **"Calm down, I was just helping, I didn't throw it"** Morgan said putting his hands up defensively. Emily decided this was the perfect time to escape before she got caught. She got up, taking her phone out of pocket, pretending to have a call and started walking towards the door. ** "Prentiss, yeah just give me a minute mother, I'm just in the local**** police station".** JJ noticed Emily get up and shouted to her with an annoyed look on her face**, "Where are you going? I want to know who threw this."** Emily pretended to speak to her mother still, looked at her best friend, putting a finger in the air and mouthing 'one minute' to her. And that was it; Emily was safe for the time being. As she exited the building, she went round the corner and put her phone back in her pocket, ending her imaginary phone call with her mother**. "God that was close"** she said to no one but herself. **"What was close?"** Emily whipped her head round and there was the man of her dreams, raunchy dreams neither the less! _**"Shit!"**_ she thought. **" Erm, my mother, she…., she wanted to me to….., to come round when we get back home"** _**' yes, gr**__**eat idea Em, quick thinking, now you just need to make your face go back to its normal colour instead of the flushed face that it is!'**_ She thought to herself _**'I'm sure that's the reason, does she seriously think that I would believe that excuse!'**_ He thought to himself, looking at Emily with a raised eye brow**. "why are you looking at me like that. It's the truth"** Emily felt herself getting flushed at the blatant lie and that sexy, dimple clad smirk of his. Hotch decided to see how far Prentiss was going to take the white lies**. "So... any idea who threw that rubber at JJ?"** Emily felt her cheeks start to burn yet again, red with guilt and embarrassment. **"I have no idea what you are going on about"**, she said the last of her sentence turning her head away from Hotch to hide the grin on her face**. "mm mmm, sure you don't! It was i good shot though! Bet it hurt", **Hotch replied trying to catch her out at her lie and it worked**. "i know! I can't believe i managed to hit her smack bang in the middle of her head!" **Hotch was quick off the ball**,"**** thought u didn't know what i was talking about? Did i her hear a confession agent Prentiss?" **Hotch couldn't keep the smile off his face now. Emily was silent. Her face flushed crimson red. Prentiss didn't know where to put her eyes. Then she finally spoke**;"**** I, Err...what?"** flustered, she couldn't come up with an answer**. "you basically just confessed to throwing the eraser at your best friend, so don't try and get out of it, plus I was watching you Em!"** Emily decided she was caught out and decided to just be honest**. "****What****… what did you call me?"** It was Hotch's turn to get flustered**. "I called you Prentiss" **Emily tried to keep the smile off her face. It was her turn to get flustered**. "I don't think so Hotch. You called me ****Em, not Prentiss or even Emily, but Em". **Hotch didn't know where to put his face. He couldn't believe he dropped that clanger and the fact that she just pulled him up on it. **"Erm, well..., that's what friends do don't they? Have pet names as such, for the****ir friends, like...Morgan and Garcia, they're always at it!"** _**'Great example Aaron, like that one isn't obvious'**_ **"yeah, but Pen has major drools for Derek and if I'm not mistaken, I think Derek feels the same"**. _**'Ha! Have that Hotch! Let's see you get out o**__**f that one'**_ thought Emily.

"**I think we're slightly getting off track here Prentiss. We were talking about you throwing objects at your colleagues and not Morgan and Garcia's feelings for each other, which I will have to speak to them about, rules and all".** Emily felt a pang of guilt hit her. She couldn't let Hotch talk to Morgan and Garcia. They would kill her if they found out that she had revealed their feelings to someone else, let alone the unit chief. They both now Hotch is like family to them but they also know that Hotch is all about the job and sticks to the rules; he didn't need Strauss to have more things to split his team up. Emily needed to rectify the situation quickly.** "first of all Aaron, don't talk to PG, she will know I've said something, se****condly you brought them two up not me and thirdly, it was ONE eraser and it was at ONE colleague, so there!"** Emily stuck her tongue out at the last part and blushed slightly. God, did he love this playfully side of her. It gives him a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Hotch couldn't help but bring out his shit eating grin, dimples and all.

During their little banter, they had both managed to move closer to each other and not realise it until their hands brushed against each other. The electricity that shot through the touch was amazing. Just as they started to get lost in their own little dream world about the other, JJ came storming out. **"Em, you've been out here long enough, what's keeping y...? Oh, hey Hotch!" "JJ"** Hotch spoke out, back in his usual tone, as not to give anything away , he turned towards Emily and said ** " we will continue this later Prentiss!"** and then he winked and brought the dimples back out, only for Emily to see. He turn back around and went straight back inside. JJ stared at Hotch as he entered the station again, waiting till he was out of ear shot**. "soooo, what was all that about Em? You and Hotch looked cosy!" **JJ said giving Emily a wink and a little hip bump, as they linked arms and went back inside. **"WHAT...I…I Don't know what you were ****talking about"** Emily said dragging her

Friend back in and then sitting back in her seat. Ten minutes later, still no new leads. Hotch decides to wreak more havoc. Not exactly sure what he is going to do, he looks round for some inspiration. Nothing catches his eye, so he decides to take a walk round the room to stretch his legs. He gets half way round the room and notices Morgan leaning back on his chair, his hands behind his head. _**'watch out Morgan'**_ Hotch said to himself. Two seconds later, Morgan's flat on his back and Hotch is back on the other side of the room, Morgan none the wiser. At this point the whole room is staring at Morgan. Garcia is by his side straight away, making sure her chocolate thunder is ok. JJ and Prentiss are both struggling to keep their laughing in check and not burst out laughing hysterically. **"it's not funny guys. I could of swore someone kick the legs of the chair"** Dave chirped **up "chairs have for legs for a reason Morgan, try using them, then maybe next time you won't end up ****flat on your back!" **Hotch just stood there laughing thinking of his next plan of attack on the rest of the team. He only meant to tease Prentiss, but then she took it to the next level and threw a rubber at JJ, and Morgan.., well, that was just too hard to resist. Now he had an evil plan to play pranks of some sort on the rest of the team.3 down, 2 to go.3 if you include Strauss into that, but even Morgan isn't that crazy to prank Strauss! But maybe Dave is? He thought to himself, but that will have to wait until he has finished getting Reid and Dave himself, otherwise they will be wise to his plan. Getting back to the current situation, he had to get his thinking head on; he had to think like a teenager would. What could he do that wouldn't be directly linking to him. Maybe he could make it out that Prentiss was pulling the stunts as payback? That would get her riled up if the team think she is behind it all. And GOD, was she sexy when she was pissed off, almost makes him want to bend her over and take over that desk now! He thought to himself, starting to feel the stirrings in his low half of his body.

"**Aaron...Aaron"** Hotch groans at the sound of her moaning out his name whilst he slides in and out of her.

His eyes are glazed over, face slightly flushed, half a frown on his face. **"Aaron...HOTCH!"** Dave shakes him out of his fantasy**, "mm...Mmmm"** Hotch mumbles, coming round after his little daydream. **"Oh, shit!" "Yeah, oh shit! Where were you then Aaron? Somewhere nice I'm assuming by the notice that comes ou****t of your mouth?"** Dave said leaning into him. **"You're lucky it was just me that heard you, oh... And Emily****, judging by**** that smirk on her face!"** Dave sat back giggling. **"What?"** Hotch swung his head round, looking straight at Prentiss. The smile dropping instantly from her embarrassed face, flushed cheeks and look replacing it. Emily didn't know where to put her eyes. And neither did Hotch for that matter, soon sporting the same look as Prentiss. Dave being the nosey profiler that he was noticed both the looks on their faces and could resist the urge to push Hotch's button and winding him up about it. Leaning in to whisper to him, Dave says **"so Aaron... Was his a dirty thought you were having? About a certain brunette over there?" "what...No, don't be absur****d"** Hotch muttered back, trying to dig himself out of that hole that was getting ever so much bigger! Dave wasn't letting it go. He seen something in both their eyes and wanted to see if he was right. **"Aaron don't give me that, in case you forgot, i taught ****you how to profile! I saw it in your eyes whilst you were off thinking in dream Prentiss land and that shocked look when i told you Emily had heard you to. Do you have feelings for her?" "NO!"** Hotch quick of the bat to try and climb back up out of this hole. **"I was not having inappropriate thoughts about my subordinate, and for the record, keep your thoughts to YOURSELF".** Hotch snapped back at him, getting up and storming out of the police station and getting everyone's attention. **"nice one Rossi, what you ****done now? It's bad enough that we are we are stuck here; we don't need a pissed of Hotch to add the equation. This place is small enough and then you throw in a pissed off Hotch, nice! Well done Rossi"** Morgan chipped in, still upset that he was humiliated earlier. Only if he knew what had got Hotch angry, he would have thought it was funny and stared ribbing him too, as he was certain that it was Hotch that knocked his chair earlier but couldn't prove it. **"oh, shut up Morgan, I was just ribbing him. If you ****knew about what, then you would be doing it too!"** Rossi got up and walked towards the door after Aaron, passing Morgan on his way, yanking him backwards on his chair, **"ROSSI"** Derek shouts**. "what did I tell you earlier? Chairs have four legs, use them!"** Dave got out of the door just to miss what came out of Derek's mouth. **"I will wrap Em round ya head the next time you do that".**

Emily just sat there contemplating whether or not to follow Dave. As she made her way to the exit she could hear Dave talking**. "why**** are you getting so defensive Aaron? I was only joking around, lighten up."** Hotch turn towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"**Look, I know you like her, it's obvious, but unless you want the rest of the team to know, you need to watch what you do."** Aaron was about to confirm Dave's suspicions but changed his mind at the last second**. "I don't know what you're talking about Dave, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't go round spreading that rumour"** Dave was starting to get annoyed now; he knew his friend was only deflecting**. "whatever Aaron, I'm just trying to be a good friend but you are obviously in denial, so I will let it go, but remember what I said".** With that said, Dave made his way inside, on his way back in, he bumped into the said person in question. **"o****h, hey Emily! What you doing lurking in the corridor?"** _**'Oh shit'**_ Emily muttered to herself**. "hi Dave, I was just err…. Err I was just returning my mother's phone call, you know how she can get when you don't ring her back".** _**'great save, dim whit, he isn't**__** going to believe that lame excuse'**_, she thought to herself. Dave just stood there smirking**, "oh I'm sure that's what you were doing Em! Are you sure? Cos if I knew you any better, I'd say you came out to see how Aaron was!" **Prentiss' heart was going ten to the dozen, she couldn't believe she got found out, and by the FBI Romeo, who happened to be Hotch's oldest and closest friend. **"Dave, I seriously haven't got the foggiest idea what you are going on about. Why would I want to check on Hotch? I didn't e****ven know you two were out here".** Her heart started going faster, her cheeks started to flush**. "ok Em, I believe you"** Dave moved to whisper something in her ear as he was passing. **"Don't be shy Em, he will be pleased to see you and don't worry, and he doe****sn't bite! Or is that what you want?"** And with that, he headed back in to the conference room. Hotch was stood outside listening, wondering how much of his conversation with Dave she had heard. He started pacing back and forth, fist clenching. He could feel the heat rising inside him. He swore to get Dave back for this. He couldn't have Emily knowing about his feelings for her if they aren't reciprocated. Emily made her way slowly outside side, pretending to be on the phone yet again to her mother. **"ok ****Mother, I have to go, I'm working, yeah, yeah, love you too, bye"** and with that, she fake, hung up**! "oh hey Hotch! Didn't know you were out here."** Emily couldn't control her heart. Every time she was around him, she would get butterflies in the pit of her stomach. God, how much she loved that man. Hotch turned round quickly and looked dumbfounded. His bad mood, instantly draining away and a nervous flutter in the pit of his stomach starting to form**. "Erm…Prentiss, Erm…. Hey back!"** What that woman does to him with just the slightest of smiles! The amount of inappropriate thoughts he had about her, he could make his own version of 50 shades of grey!

**So, what did you think? Its destination wasn't where I intended to go but as I was writing it, I found i****t leading me in another direction. Please review and give me some pointers on what I could change for the next chapter. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews people, means a lot. Hope this one is a little easier to read. All mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer****: ** I own nothing other than this story. If I did than I would put myself on Criminal Minds to kick Beth's arse, slap Hotch round the head and tell him to get his arse to London to bring Emily back!

**Chapter 2**

"**Hey Aaron, i… i mean Hotch"**

Emily tried not to get flustered over the use of his given name and his nervousness. It was obvious he heard the conversation she had with Dave, it wasn't as if Hotch had bad hearing, he could hear things happening before the younger members of his team had even processed what was going on. Hotch felt a rush of blood flush his cheeks.

"**Hey back….. Again! Since when did you start calling me Aaron?"**

Why did he have to get so nervous when she was around, it's not as if he had feelings for her. He was with Beth, not that that was going well, Since Jack overheard his dad tell Hayley that he didn't love Beth and it wasn't going where he thought it might after this length of time together. Subsequently, Jack let it slip to Beth that he was getting another mummy. Beth thought her luck was in and that Aaron was going to ask her to move in with him already. But unfortunately, Jack kindly informed Beth that his new mummy was Miss Emily and that Daddy loved Emily, not her. This was fine by Jack because he didn't like her anyway. He was only nice to her because his dad told him not to be rude and be polite to Beth, as she made daddy happy. Beth wouldn't have worried much about what Jack had said if it wasn't for the events that took place last Friday night at her house.

Hotch and the rest of the team had a long, hard week on a case away from DC and just wanted to go to home and sleep for the next two days, but Beth insisted on him coming over. She had promised him that she would get the drinks and food in. He felt bad, so he didn't refuse but said he couldn't stay late as he was exhausted and more importantly had to be back in work early and had offered to pick Prentiss up on the way as she was supposedly having car trouble. They both had fallen asleep, cuddled up on Beth's sofa late that evening. Hotch started muttering in his sleep, waking up Beth. She didn't wake him as she thought he was having a dream about her and was just waiting to see if he said her name so she could make her advances towards him and finally take that next and final step in making their relationship more intimate. He turned over putting his arm around Beth and said what she thought she was waiting for, but she was so, so wrong,

"**Come here baby…mmmm that's nice… just there sweetheart….. I love you too Emily."**

Needless to say that Beth was less than impressed and demanded answers. Hotch tried to dig himself out the hole he seemed to have found himself in, by saying that you can't control what or who you dream about, especially when there is alcohol in the system. But Beth wasn't totally convinced and threw back at him, that people tend to speak the truth under the influence of alcohol. That put Hotch in her bad books.

When he went to pick jack up from his mother's house, their old family home, Hayley had asked him why he was looking more glum than usual. Hotch decided to tell her what had gone on. Much to Aaron's disappointment, Hayley found it hilarious and nearly choked on her water from laughing so hard.

She knew that Aaron wouldn't cheat on Beth but she had a gut feeling that when they were married, Aaron's heart wasn't totally in their relationship, more so within the last year or so of their marriage. She did originally think he was sleeping with JJ, but then she actually seen them together and realised he loved her like a sister. Then there was Elle Greenway, she never liked her, she didn't know what it was about her, but she really despised that woman. Hayley had met her a few times and could just tell that she had a thing for her husband. She wasn't even pretty, well, not by her standards, but she felt really jealous of her and didn't know why. Hayley had asked Aaron about her and what she thought her game was going after her husband. Aaron calmed her fear down, said that he had absolutely no feelings what so ever for her and that she was just a member of the team, nothing more, not even a friend like what the others were, but she was a good agent 99% of the time and they needed her on the team for that reason only. Funnily enough, she got jealous of Prentiss when she arrived and she knew now she had good reason too. Now she was pretty and was a very nice person who she thought wasn't after her husband, why would she, when Prentiss could have her pick of the men. But What Hayley didn't know was that Prentiss did have feelings for her Husband but would never act on those feelings; 1- He was married 2- those feelings she had were just one sided and 3rd and most importantly, he was her Boss and she wasn't risking her job for something that was never going to happen. So she just put them back in a box and left them there.

Hayley could see why Beth wasn't happy but did think she over reacted slightly. Aaron would never cheat, even when she thought he was but in fact it was her that was having the affair and nearly got found out when Aaron was suspended from work. To this day, she never admitted it to him, even though he had repeatedly asked her about it, even when they were divorced and she had nothing to lose, but Hayley stuck to her guns and denied it, only admitting it to her sister Jessica.

Hayley tried to probe for more answers, knowing that Aaron wasn't really one for sharing his feelings. So he finally opened up to her and admitted that he did actually love Emily and had for a long time, but he also had to make it clear that he never cheated on Hayley and hasn't cheated on Beth either. But he wasn't happy with her, their wasn't that spark and he didn't get that feeling in his gut, every time he saw her or was near her like he did with Prentiss. He did have feelings for Beth otherwise he wouldn't have gotten into a relationship with her. Hayley told him that he needed to end things if he wasn't happy and before Beth got to emotionally involved; she told him she didn't think it was fare on Beth or Jack for that matter because Jack had told his mother that he didn't like Beth, that she got all of his dads love and that Beth was only nice to him when his father was around. Aaron didn't know about this, he just thought that Jack was just jealous because his dad had another person in his life. He wanted to see if he could get back in the game after Jacks mum had left him. Jack wasn't one to warm up to people and when he did, he had his favourites and he wouldn't let anyone replace them. He had four great Aunties. His aunt Jess, Miss Garcia, Miss JJ and Miss Emily, or His Emmly as he liked to call her, she was his very best friend, with Uncle Derek coming up a close second.

He told Hayley that he was eventually ending it with Beth, but he wasn't going to say anything to Emily, because of the no fraternization within the same unit rule and the fact that Prentiss doesn't feel the same about him. Whilst the adults were engrossed in Aaron's love life, they didn't see that jack had been standing in the doorway listening to their whole conversation, which was how Hotch, now seemed to be in a sticky situation with Beth. He was going to end it, he just didn't know when.

Aaron snapped out of his brief flashback when he heard Emily speak

"**Erm... am I not allowed to call you Aaron? I thought that's what **_**FRIENDS **_**do!" **

She emphasized the word** friend**, reminding Hotch of his earlier statement he made, when he did the same mistake and called her Em and not Emily or even Prentiss.

"**Of course you are. I kinda like it." **

"**So you should, it's your name! It would be a bit weird if you didn't like your own name Hotch!"**

"**Funny, ha ha. I meant that I like you calling me Aaron, it sounds nice coming out of your mouth**

_God! That mouth, what I would give just to have a taste_! He thought to himself and carried on talking to Emily, remembering not to voice his thoughts out of his own mouth, as that would be embarrassing**. **

"**Only Dave, Hayley and Jessica call me that. It's normally Hotch or sir from you and everyone else."**

Hotch was now looking her directly in her gorgeous eyes. Emily could feel her cheeks starting to burn at their little flirtatious banter or at least that's what she was hoping it was. She turned her head slightly away from his eye line to avoid her embarrassment. She decided to carry on with her flirting and see how far it would go until someone came out or one of them fluffed it and lost their nerve.

"**Sir makes**** you sound so powerful and we both know that's not true!****" **she told him with a huge smile and threw in a cheeky wink for good measure.

"**I am powerful man. Thought you knew that?!"** He said playfully flexing his bicep muscles

Emily couldn't help but let out a little chuckle and felt a stiring in the pit of her stomach_, god that man is so HOT_

"**And a tad bit modest I see!" **

"**Nope, just stating a fact!"**

Hotch added with the smuggest of grins, bringing out those gorgeous dimples that Prentiss loved so much. Obviously she wasn't going to tell him that, she wasn't that stupid, he already knew her TELL and that was nerve racking enough, knowing she wasn't able to hide her worries so easily anymore. Emily was lost in thought for a second and was brought out of it when she felt a burning heat going up and down her arm.

"**Emily... Prentiss?"**

Emily looked down at her arm and seen Hotch's hand rubbing her arm, up and down. _Oh God, it what is he doing? Forget that, it feels nice, normal even._ She looked up at Hotch with lust in her eyes, god she wanted him so much. He saw something flicker in her eyes for the briefest of seconds, not quite sure of what it was, he dropped his hand thinking that he had over stepped the boundaries a little, not happy at the loss of contact. He wasn't known for touching people unless it was Jack or when greeting someone with a polite hand shake.

"**Prentiss, where was you just then?" **

"**Sorry, I was just…. Err... I got lost in thought, sorry"**

Prentiss felt the loss of his touch, she wanted more but she wasn't going to ask him about it, why would she be that stupid? As much as she thought they were flirting, he was ultimately her boss. She had many restless nights dreaming of his touch on her body and she was sure tonight would be no different.

"**Must**** have been a good thought? I haven't seen you smile like that for a while now, and I must admit, it looks good on you****, **_**really good.**_**"**

He muttered that last bit under his breath hoping that Prentiss hadn't heard but secretly he was hoping she had so he could see if she had any sort of feelings towards him or if she just thought of him as her boss or even a friend.

"**Mus****t be a man in your life, looked**** like a smile of content, fancy sharing your thoughts?"**

He couldn't help feeling a tad bit angry and jealous at the way she was smiling when she was lost in thought. Wishing there wasn't a man in her life. He wanted to be the man to bring that smile to her face all the time. What he would give for it to be him she was thinking about. What Hotch didn't know was that it was actually him she was thinking about.

Prentiss was now hot under the collar. Hotch had basically said that he liked her smile. She was more confident that Hotch now had some sort of feeling to her. Was it worth frisking the friendship they were starting to build just so she can find out for definite and a chance of getting her dream man? Just as she was going to say something to Hotch, Dave came out,

"**Hey love birds! We have caught a lead"**

Both agents turned round, mouths opened wide, cheeks brighter than a fire engine, totally embarrassed. Emily walked inside, Hotch just gave Dave one of his glares and said to him as he made his way inside,

"**Thanks for that Dave, what a great way to make the situation awkward. I'm her superior, I don't fancy going to a sexual harassment seminar because you couldn't keep your mouth shut yet again. Oh and don't even be thinking of dropping this in on your pillow talk with Erin"**

Dave just laughed following Aaron inside and said

"**Why would I want to be thinking of you whilst I'm getting my groove on!" **

And with that, they both headed in to meet the rest of the team to finally catch the UNSUB and put this case to bed.

**Well another chapter down. Isn't it weird how you have an idea of what you are going to write and then all of a sudden it goes in to a totally different ****direction?**** Please drop a review, no haters, but constructive. Hopefully next chapter we will have some comical scenes****.**


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

**A/N Hey, I now its been awhile but couldn't really get into the right mind set to write this even though I have some ideas of what things I want in it. I still don't think I'm quite there but hey . I will give it ago.**

The case was solved and the team were on there way back home on the jet. Everybody but Rossi and Hotch was asleep. They were Both sat at the tabled seats. JJ was sat next to Dave or should I say lay next to Dave, as she was slowly started to fall on to his lap in her sleep and he didn't have the heart to move her but Dave wasn't stupid, he quickly placed his hands on his lap before her head fell there, now that would be embarrassing for both parties if JJ woke up to Dave jnr poking her in the head! Hotch chose this time to look up from the files he was finishing off and notice Dave's reaction, he couldn't help but chuckle out loud.

"Don't even dare Aaron, not unless you want me to tell Emily you've been staring at her arse for the past half an hour!"

"What ever Dave, she wouldn't believe you anyway" and with that Hotch picked up his pen and was about to carry on with his file

"Yeah maybe, but it will be funny to watch you squirm when I tell her in front of you."

Neither agent realised that they weren't the only ones awake now. Sat behind them was the one and only Penelope Garcia, wide awake with Morgan asleep with his music still playing on his headphones. Garcia knew that Emily had a soft spot for their Boss and that JJ has always had a school girl crush on Rossi. Garcia was squirming in her seat with excitement, she was dying to wake Derek up and tell him this vital information she had brilliantly over heard, but she decided against it and thought she would use this peace of information to her advantage when they get home.

Hotch needed to come up with a plan to get Dave back, just in case he did speak to Prentiss, besides he was still thinking of jokes to play on the rest of the team, it was only fare that the rest of the team got some sort of stunt played on them as he had already got Prentiss and Morgan, Prentiss got JJ, so he some how had to think of ways to get Reid, Dave and Garcia.

Dave was going to be his biggest prank and he was going to enjoy it. He just had to make sure it was going to be worth it, as he was sure Dave would say something to Prentiss as payback. Maybe he could get Strauss involved some how or maybe he could set him up with Strauss. Hotch knew they had History and was sure that something was still going on with them, but Dave wasn't sharing.

Hotch could tell just by the way he was with JJ on his lap asleep now, that he had a thing for her, but then he wouldn't be David Rossi if he wasn't trying his hand at getting in with the ladies, but doing it on his own door step and with the section chief no less. What would her reaction be if she found out her lover was trying to get into one of her subordinates pants or should I say skirt!

Reid, what could Hotch do to get at Reid? He couldn't do something to bad as he didn't want to face the wrath of the female agents on his team, as they saw Reid as their baby brother and would protect him. Maybe he could do something where he would think it was Morgan, that way Reid would retaliate against Morgan , which would take the suspicion off him, which was his main goal and obviously to relieve some tension within the team and have a laugh.

Hotch was debating weather to prank Garcia, as she could do some damage to his credit record and he needed his money for obvious reasons, maybe he could make it look like JJ did it? Putting the blame on Derek would be a no, those two are attached at the hip, so he wouldn't even be able to pull it off and he couldn't make it look like Prentiss did it, she was going to get the wrath off JJ when she found out about the pencil rubber incident and that was just mean, letting her get a double hitter. He did like to watch her get in sticky situations but these weren't the ones he had envisioned for her!

Just as Hotch was coming up with his plan of attack, he got a text from Beth asking to meet up as soon as they got back into the office, in DC. He sent her one back saying that would be OK as he is meeting Hayley there to pick up their son. Hayley was asked to do a shift at work as somebody had rung in sick. Hotch didn't really want to have the conversation he knew was coming, not after a long case. He knew it couldn't of been good. She had been odd all week, very distant. He wasn't the best profiler for nothing!

All Hotch wanted to do was go home, put jack to bed and have a well earn scotch and dream of Prentiss.

"ERM, something tickled your fancy Aaron?"

"What?"

"You went form looking down right pissed off when your phone went off, to all most giddy in the space of a minute. Care to share?"

"No"

"Was you staring at Emily's backside again? Is that why you've started to go red?"

"I was not staring at her backside. If you must know, Beth wants to talk and I don't need to be having the same argument over and over again"

"Oh, not great in paradise then?"

"If things were great in paradise it wouldn't be Beth I was with but PRENTISS" he didn't mean to let that slip or in tend to say her name as loud as he did. And as he said that, the lady in question woke up.

"what? Some one say my name?" Emily started looking round the jet to see who called here but nobody was awake other than Rossi and Hotch.

"No Prentiss, you must have been dreaming" Hotch let out a sigh and went back to what he was doing, relieved that she had bought it.

"oh,Ok." and with that Emily went to lay down again but looked toward Dave and Hotch, "Oh and Hotch" Hotch looked up at Prentiss, who seemed to have a childish grin on her face."Yes Prentiss"

Emily looked him dead in the eye and said "Next time you want to look at my arse, all you have to do is ask!" Emily winked at him, turned back round and went back to sleep hoping that Hotch will be wanted to do more than look at her arse.

Hotch was frozen, mouth open wide in shock, just staring at the back of Prentiss' head. Dave on the other hand couldn't contain his laughter any more and just burst out in hysterics. Hotch finally came out of shock to throw his pen at Dave and told him to shut up and sat back in his seat with a little smile on his Face. He was going to have an interesting time winding Prentiss up._ Two can play that game _he thought and carried on back with his files, wishing they would be back in DC soon.

**So, this was difficult for me to write as nothing really popped into my head. I was trying to some how put in an idea that i pinched off another TV show, but i found it hard to put in the filler in between, so I'm going to attempt to do that at a later date. I hope it isn't as crap as i think it is and maybe the next chapter will have some better parts in it. please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey sorry not updated in a while, i just never got the buzz to do it then life took over, you know how it goes. I can't really do soppy stories, i seem to be more clued into the angst ones instead. so i'm after ideas for the story, if anyone is still reading this, feel free to give me some ideas of what you would like in this and maybe i can make it more interesting. I still do have a set scene that i'm trying to work into it. I pinched it off Greys Anatomy but i think it would work well with this story. Hopefully it should be in the next chapter. Anyway on with the show. Oh, all mistakes are my own. This chapter may not be interesting, i just wanted to put something up. Thanks for reading.**

The team arrived back in DC, much to Hotch's relief. Dave had done everything other than shut up about Emily. Emily this, Emily that. As soon as the doors opened, Hotch was straight down the stairs and into the waiting SUV, praying that Dave wouldn't get in the same one as him. He was in luck but then Emily got in instead. He wasn't sure which was worse.

Hotch schooled his features, trying to put her last comment to him out of his mind. His mind would only wonder and that would only get him into a lot of trouble, especially as she was about to get into the passenger seat.

"Shit, here she comes, calm yourself Hotchner" he said to himself.

"Hey Hotch. What's up? You look a bit flushed. Is it hot in here?

"What? Why did you say that?"

"Oh, no reason, your cheeks are red that's all"

"OH, OK, don't know why that is. must be feeling a little warm."_ 'great one Hotchner, she'll never believe that .Idiot!'_

Hotch started to berate himself. Prentiss could see him going over something in his head and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny Emily?"

Her laughing stopped as she whipped her head round to look at him. It was like a deer caught in headlights.

"Er, Erm, nothing" _'God, I love how he says my name. Just makes me want to jump his bones right now'._

Prentiss could feel her cheeks starting to flush. Amazing how the roles were soon reversed and now she felt like she was on show.

Hotch chuckled to himself, turning the key in the ignition and went to drive off.

"Wait! Aren't you waiting for the others? Dave said he was riding with us"

Emily was hoping he was going to let someone else get in the car because being alone with Hotch was doing weird things to her body. She was finding it hard not to jump on him, riding him, whilst he was driving them home and driving them both to a mind blowing orgasm. She knew he was an over achiever and wonder if he with be the same with sex. God, she hoped so! well not unless it was with her. why would she want him to give someone else a mind blowing orgasm, when he could quite easily be giving it her!

"More like he is trying to ride my arse"

"WHAT?" Emily whipped her head round, raised eyebrow, trying to refrain from laughing out loud. She just stared at him.

"Rossi is trying to have sexual relations with you?" she couldn't hold on her giggle any longer, she burst out laughing. She did so well at keeping a straight face earlier, but it was just too funny watching him squirm, trying to dig his foot out of his mouth yet again.

"What! No! that's not what I meant. He Er..., he has being ribbing me on the flight home"

Emily thought this is just getting better. Tears were falling down her cheeks it was that funny.

" I would of thought Rossi would of been more into the pleasure MAX or Ribbed for his pleasure!"

"Ha, Ha, very funny. You now i'm not into men. Dave might be, but you should know i'm not that way incline" Hotch was starting to get himself under control. He couldn't have Emily thinking he was gay and being with Dave of all people. Dave has been round Quantico more than the janitor.

Emily was still giggling. This was hilarious. It was that funny she nearly wet herself._ 'Lets try one more'_ she thought to herself.

"How would I know Hotch? Just because you were married doesn't mean you can't changed your sexual orientation! What a waste though!"

She was starting to get her giggling under control now. The nerves were starting to set in. She was thankful that he wasn't gay, because it would truly be a waste to the female kind. Sod the female kind, it would be a waste to her and her heart. At least him being straight, there is still a slim chance that she could get her happy ending, but for him to be gay, that would be it, the world would end!

"I'M NOT GAY. If I was gay, then why would I stare at your arse all day?"

Emily was stunned but was very happy too." I **KNEW** _you_ were staring at my arse on the jet."

Hotch was as red as a beetroot. "Shit! I've done it again. Me and my big mouth."

Just at that moment, Dave banged on the drivers window. "Aaron! why have you locked the doors? Let me in?"

"Forget it Dave, I've had enough of your ear bashing on the jet. Besides, Prentiss is better company" he said that and winked at Emily.

"Aww thanks Hotch! Didn't know cared!" A smile tugging on her face. She looked at Rossi and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Emily, you better be careful where you put that tongue, or you will be getting Aaron here, jealous and flustered".

"Shut up Rossi, this is why i'm not letting you in. You better hurry up before Morgan drives off and leaves you to walk back to Qauntico". With that Hotch put the car in gear and drove off, leaving Rossi running back to the second SUV on the air strip.

The car was silent for most of the drive back. both occupants playing over the last ten minutes in their head, thinking of what to say one wanting to embarrass themselves further. Seen as Hotch admitted that he liked to stare at her backside, it was only fare that Emily let him on a little secret of hers. what could it hurt!

"So..." hotch glance in her direction, still keeping an eye on the road. " yes emily?"

'How do i put this she thought. just spit it out em' "you know i stare too" emilys heart was beating rapidly in he chest.

" Excuse me!"

"I stare too hotch"

"Oh. And do i want to know who at?"_ 'Please let it be me, please let it be me'. he kept chanting in his head'._

"Erm, maybe."

"Morgan?,Reid?"

"EW no. Their like my brothers. That's just gross. I meant... i stare at your backside. Its kinda cute!" '_in a really hot way'._ She muttered the last bit under her breath, because that would just be embarrassing if he heard that.

_'Woo hoo! one for team Hotchner. Now i don't feel such an idiot for blubbering to her that i like her Arse. Maybe he could have a little fun with this'._

"Oh really! How cute? Like baby kitten cute or like really cute you just want to grab it?"

"Easy there tiger! Wait. I thought i got into the car with the ever so serious SSA Aaron Hotchner? He seems to have been cloned with Derek Morgan's personality!"

"Ohhhhh, so you think it's that cute! All that exercise must have paid off. All the ladies think i have a gorgeous butt." Hotch puffed out his chest in pride and started to giggle to himself.

Emily could see Hotch was enjoying this. If she was honest with herself, so was she. She couldn't help but laugh at him and say " I never said all the woman found your arse gorgeous. I said i** think** it's **CUTE**. I could have used another word for it but it looks like her ego has grown bigger than Morgan's!"

"I'm just playing with you Em. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Even if most of it was at my expensive!" Hotch was now looking at Emily with a smile on his face, dimples and all.

"Me to Hotch. It's good to see this side of you, instead of you being so tense and unhappy all the time. I know you have to keep things professional but you can unwind sometimes and have fun. No one judges and we all stick together and support one another like Families do. The team is my family and i cherish every minute of it. Just remember that however much we may clash and i sometimes like to challenge you"

"I know, but i can relax and fun some times"

They were nearing the FBI building . They hadn't realised how quickly they got was true what they say, time really does fly when you are having fun.

Emily decided that she was going to carry on with the conversation. She loved having alone time with him, she did have a major rush on the man after all.

"So Aaron... when was the last time you did something fun besides playing with Jack"

She sat staring at him, she could see him thinking. trying to remember a time. they pulled under the FBI building and into the reserved spot, jumping out Emily said " Come on Aaron, it couldn't be that long ago."

Hotch loved how his given name just rolled off her tongue. He could get used to this. He was debating whether to tell her what he did earlier, fear of her taking it the wrong way.

"Well... remember when we were sat around earlier, when we didn't have a lead on the UNSUB?" Hotch was getting nervous now and Emily was getting curious.

"Yeah, i remember. What did you do then that was fun? Sleep?"

"No. Promise me you wont get mad? Because I've seen what you're like when you're angry and you could give me a run for my money." He didn't know whether to laugh or shit himself.

"Hotch why would i get mad?" Emily had stopped at this point, right in the middle of the car park. "what did you do?"

He grabbed her arm, pulling her out-of-the-way of an oncoming vehicle.

"Well...I was trying to get your attention. You looked bored. So... so i thought i would try and have a little fun and cheer you up, but it kinda back fired." Hotch waited for Emily to register what he was referring to.

_'Any minute now... and there it is'_ Hotch started to slowly walk back away. Her face fell.

"You threw that paper at me? i thought it was JJ. I threw a rubber back at her and it hit her square on the head."

"I know i watched it happen!"

"HOTCH"

Emily lightly punched his arm. She couldn't actually hit him hard, he was her boss after all.

"OW Emily!"

Hotch ,giggled rubbing his hand up his right arm, faking pain.

"Hotch, you do know that you throwing that bit of paper at me,you had basically started a mini war between the suspected it was me but I think She is swaying towards Derek. Reid got spat on with coffee by YOU, because you seen Jj get hit. Morgan was pissed at Rossi cos he pushed him on the floor when he was leaning back on his chair ? Derek challenged Rossi, so he got pissed at Derek. All because you were bored" Emily was trying to be serious but couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face.

"It was me. I was the one that pushed Derek off his chair!" hotch said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hotch! Rossi is so gonna be pissed at you!"

"Well can't be anymore than he already his! At least it made things more interesting, right?"

"What is up with you today? Did you swallow a an adolescent?!"

"Hardy har har! Like I said I was just trying to get your attention but I didn't expect to hit you where it did, so that's why I didn't say anything"

"Why this sudden need to get my attention all of a sudden?"

"Because we don't spend enough time together with out everyone putting their 2 cents in, saying this, saying that! I just wanted to have fun, just me and you. I enjoy your company Emily and I'd like to think you do too?" " I do Aaron, more than you know". Emily's heart was beating erratically in her chest. God, she loved this man and he wants to spend time with her. What had she done to make God be so kind to would have to say a prayer and thank him later.

Hotch and Emily had made it into the FBI building and over to the elevators. Each of them trying to get as close to each other as possible without actually touching .

"So Emily, how about we carry on this little game and play some more jokes on the rest of the team?"

"Oh Agent Hotchner, you are a bad, bad man. I like it! Lets do it".

Both Agents were now smiling ear to ear. Each showing their dimples and staring at each other with sparkles in their eyes, looking forward to have some alone time with one another.


End file.
